Running For Freedom
by TheMeg-hanSolo
Summary: Naomi Northstar, the only girl of the royals. She is being hunted down by her own family, will the Doctor be able to help her? I suck at summaries...rated T just in case. 11/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who! Yet... :)**

"It's a girl." The nurse said.

"Let me see my baby," The mom said. The nurse handed her the baby, she had dark blue eyes with gold, brown, and green flecks, very unusual. "honey, what should we name her?"  
"How about Naomi?" He asked staring at his beautiful baby girl.

"Naomi Northstar, it's a wonderful name."

"The child is cursed." A voice said, a woman stepped out of the shadows.

"Guards get her out of here!" The father said.

"I assure you my King! She is a killer! She will destroy everything!" She yelled.

"Put her down," They set her down. "what are you talking about?"

"It's all around her, your majesty, like a bright light. She is born to kill. She will destroy everything when she is needed the most." The King seemed to believe her.

"Honey? Are you actually going to believe this woman? She's insane! Our daughter would never harm a soul!" The Queen said staring at her daughter, she looked so innocent.

"I can't take the risk, she will be executed at dawn."

"I won't let you harm my baby!"

"You have to trust me, dear," She nodded slowly, a tear falling. The King kissed her forehead. "guards, take the baby." One of the guards took the baby from the Queens arms and put the baby in the nursery.

A servant overheard the conversation, she had to save the princess. As everyone went to be she went in the nursery and took the newborn. "Don't worry, you'll be okay." She whispered.

The servant took the baby to one of the spaceships and headed to Earth. It was a long journey. She finally arrived and took the baby to a family she knew well. "Please, take of the princess. She must be kept safe."

"Why? What's wrong?" The woman asked.

"The King and Queen are going to execute her, you have to keep her safe." The servant replied with tears forming in her eyes.

"Don't worry we'll treat her like she's our own." The man said.

"Thank you, thank you so much." The servant waved goodbye and went back to her home planet where the search for the princess just began.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: I don't own Doctor Who, sadly...**

She was forced to run, run from everyone and everything she came to know and love. That was 880 years ago. She is now 897 years old. What is her name you ask? Naomi Northstar, controller of the elements. The only daughter of the royal family, she was destined to destroy everyone, according to her family.

"Why must I always run? I'm tired of running," Naomi said peering out the window watching the children play in the snow, so carefree. "oh well, there's nothing I can do now, my life is already planned for me."

She got up from her seat and looked around her home, so dark and empty. She sighed and pushed back a stray piece of her short brown hair. Naomi walked over to the mirror and looked at her reflection, she looked like a creature from the living dead. Her blue eyes once a long time ago filled with life and happiness, now lifeless. Her skin almost as white as snow. Her face never carried a smile, only fake ones to assure others she was okay.

She rarely has contact with humans, for fear she would hurt them like she has done before. She learned that fairly quickly. Being alone drove her insane, sometimes she would walk around town watching others from afar, thinking how lucky they were.

A loud crash came from out back. She grabbed her baseball bat and went to the back door. She stepped outside and saw a blue police box.

"What the..." She muttered. The police box opened. She lifted her bat ready to attack. A man and a woman stepped out.

"Whoa, put the bat down," The man said coming slowly pushing the bat down. "we're not going to hurt you."

"Well how am I supposed to know? You come and land on my property and don't expect me to think of you as murderers?" She asked.

"She has a point." The woman said next to the police box, the man rolled his eyes.

"Now, I would like to know who you both are." She said.

"That's Amy and I'm the Doctor." He said.

"That's it, they just call you the Doctor?" She asked. "don't you have a name?"

"I do but I prefer to be called the Doctor."

"Okay then...and you're Amy?"

"Yes, I am, nice to meet you, and you are?" She asked with her red hair blowing.

"I'm Naomi Northstar."

"Northstar...why does that sound so familiar?" The Doctor asked himself.

"If you don't mind me asking but how did you get here?"  
"The TARDIS brought us here." He said still thinking.  
"Excuse me? TARDIS? What in the name is that?"  
"Time and Relative Dimension(s) in Space."

"So basically a time machine, am I correct?"  
"Exactly." He said snapping his fingers.

"This is a lot to process, would you like to come in?"

"Uh-" The Doctor started to say but Amy elbowed him in the ribs.

"Of course we would." She replied with a smile.

She opened the door to her house and walked in with the Doctor and Amy behind. "Coffee? Tea?"

"No thanks." The Doctor replied in deep thought.

"Okay, Amy what about you?"

"Tea would be perfect, thank you." She said.

"You British and your tea." She said with a laugh.

"Wait, we're not in England?"

"Nope, welcome to good ol' Virginia." She replied with a southern accent. Amy slapped the Doctor.

"Ow, what?" He asked.

"You brought us to the states?" She yelled with a thick Scottish accent.

"Oh, I guess I did, whoops."

"Whoops?"

"Amy settle down, he didn't mean to bring you here." Naomi said.

"No, I didn't, the TARDIS did, but why?" He asked starting to pace back and forth. "Why here? Why this time?" Naomi just shrugged, he snapped his fingers and pointed at her. "You!"

"What did I do?" Her eyes widened in fear.

"You're the reason why the TARDIS brought us here, but why? What do you need help with?" He asked quietly, he snapped his fingers again.

"Do you snap your fingers a lot?" She asked.

"Never mind that, your name, Northstar."  
"What about my last name."  
"Northstar was the last name of the royals of the elementals," Her heart stopped. "Your necklace."

"What about it?"  
"It has all four elements on it, fire, earth, water, and air, only the royals have that power and the royals never had any girls," He paused. "so tell me, Naomi, what are you?"

She sighed. "Alright, I'm an elemental of the royal family."

"Then what are you doing here on Earth?"

"Wait, you're telling me that she's an alien? She looks human!" Amy said.

"You look elemental." Naomi shot back.  
"Well then, back to my question." The Doctor said.

"Okay, my parents didn't want me, thought I was dangerous, someone took me here and now I'm running. End of story." she said not wanting to go any further.

"No, not end of story, I want to know the whole story." He said and she winced.

"Fine if you really want to know," She said sighing. "when I was born, my parents didn't want me, they said I was destined to kill everyone. They were planning to kill me at dawn. An hour before I was sent to my death, a servant who worked at the palace took me and sent me to Earth and gave me to a family who protected me. I didn't have a normal childhood, my 'family' kept me indoors most of the time, I never knew why they were so protective.

"As I grew older, I started to sneak out, they punished me for it, sating it was too dangerous. When I was 17, they told me who I really was, that they were murdered. That was 880 years ago, I've been running ever since."

There was silence.

"So you're 897 years old?" Amy asked breaking the silence.

"Yes I am," She said quietly. "Doctor, are you going to say anything?"

"I'm just in shock, the Elementals are such nice and wonderful people." He said.

"Well not my parents," There was a crash outside, She ran to the window. "no, they found me."

"Who found you?" The Doctor asked.

"My parents."

"What do we do?" Amy asked.

"We do what I do best."  
"And what is that?"

"Run." She whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO! but I will...one day..**

"Go through the back door." Naomi whispered. They ran to the back to door only to find themselves surrounded.

"What do we do now?" Amy asked.

"We're stuck we can't do anything."

"NAOMI NORTHSTAR! COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP!" A voice yelled.

"It's over after all these years." She whispered.

"It's not over yet." The Doctor said.

"No, Doctor, they finally found me, it's over, I have nowhere to run," The Doctor looked at her with said eyes as she walked out the front door. "Goodbye." She whispered as she was attacked by several soldiers. She was put into handcuffs and led onto the ship.

"Naomi! We'll find you don't worry!" The Doctor yelled to her, she kept walking with her head held high.

The Doctor ran to the back of the house with Amy at his heels. "What are we doing?" She asked.

"We're saving Naomi." He said as he walked into the TARDIS.

* * *

On the ship, Naomi was thrown into a cell. She watched the soldiers run back and forth as they were sending Naomi home, the last place she wanted to be.

She blew a piece of her hair out of her face and leaned against the wall.

"Well, I've had a good life," She said to herself. "what am I kidding? I had a terrible life."

Naomi fell asleep dreaming about her life before she found out who she really was.

"Wake up!" A soldier said kicking her in the stomach, she groaned. The soldier grabbed her by the arm and dragged her off the ship.

Naomi looked at the planet she never got to really see, it was beautiful. It had rolling green hills, a purple sky, the trees were orange. It was full of life and color. She couldn't believe what she had missed. Naomi paused for a moment taking in the beauty of her home planet. A soldier pulled her along as a silent tear slid down her face.

They reached the palace, Naomi's stomach twisted in knots. She would finally see her parents face to face.

"Your Majesty, we found her." The General said.

"Good, now where's my lovely daughter?" A man's voice said, she guessed it was the King's. She was confused, he was happy to see her why? "You may go, leave my daughter and I alone, we have a lot of catching up to do." The soldiers left. The King came out of the shadows, his face full of anger, Naomi cowered in fear.

"Now Harold, don't harm her, that's the jailer's job." A woman's voice said.

"You're right dear." The King said sighing. The woman stepped out wearing a red dress and a crown covered in red rubies.

"Why, hello there daughter, done running? I would hope so," She said, Naomi remained silent. "oh why aren't you talking dear? Scared?"

"Leave me alone." She said.

"She speaks! Nice to know my daughter can talk."

"I'm not your daughter."

"Yes, you are, I gave birth to you didn't I?"

"You may have given birth to me but you never treated me like one of your own." She replied harshly.

"Oh, we have a feisty daughter, don't we, dear?"

"We do indeed." The King said.

"We're going to have so much fun killing you." The Queen said.

"Good to know that my death will entertain you." She replied bitterly.

"Just think of it this way, your death will bring peace to our planet."

"How in the world will my death bring peace?"

"You're destined to kill remember?" The King said.

"I have never killed anyone in my life!"

"You may not have yet, but you will when you are needed the most."

"What are you talking about?"

"We've spoken too much, guards! Take her away!"

"No tell me what you mean!" She yelled as they dragged her away.

The guards threw her in a cell and left her. She was in complete darkness. She cried and kept telling herself she wasn't a killer. Who was the person that need her the most? She sat there in deep thought until the door opened letting the light in. Naomi blinked at the sudden light.

"Who's there?" She called out.

"Your worst nightmare." A man stepped forward dressed in black.

"What do you want?"

"Don't talk."

"Why can't I tal-" She was silenced by the jailer's foot in her side.

The abuse went on for hours. She was finally left alone gasping for air on the cell floor.

* * *

"So where exactly is Naomi's home planet?" Amy asked.

"Not that far." The Doctor replied and Amy rolled her eyes.

The TARDIS landed causing Amy to fall.

"You need to learn how to fly this thing." She said standing up.

"I do know how to fly the TARDIS." He replied.

"Sure you do," She walked out the TARDIS and gasped. "it's beautiful."

"Yes it is, well, let's go save Noami." He said with a smile.

They headed towards the palace. As they came near, the guards stopped them.

"Halt!" One of them yelled. "Who are you?" The Doctor held out his physic papers. "I-I'm sorry your Lord, Lady."

"Phase 1 complete." He said.

"What's phase 2?" Amy asked.

"Don't know yet."

**Two chapters in one day! You better freaking love me! :P  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:

**Me:Can I own Doctor Who?**

**BBC: No.**

**Me:How about for a dollar?**

**BBC:No**

**Me:2 dollars?**

**BBC:No**

**Me:5 dollars! That's as high as I'm going!**

**BBC:No.**

**Me:...can I at least have a sonic screwdriver?**

**BBC:No**

**Me:Damn...**

**

* * *

**

"Aren't jail cells so lovely?" A voice said, a voice that she was just starting to know.

"Doctor!" She exclaimed.

"Don't worry we'll get you out of here." He unlocked the cell door and used this screwdriver thing to take my handcuffs off.

"Is that a screwdriver?" She asked.

"No, it's a sonic screwdriver," He gave her a smile. "let's get going."

The Doctor lifted her up and restrained from screaming in pain.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," She replied. "hey Amy." She gave her a hug.

"Good to see you in one piece." Amy said.

"So am I." She replied laughing.

"Enough with the hug fest, let's get going." The Doctor said.

"Pushy." I muttered and Amy laughed.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing, let's go." Naomi said while holding back a smile.

They walked around looking for a way out of the palace. While doing so, they ran into some guards.

"Oh, hello gentlemen, lovely evening isn't it?" The Doctor said, the guards came closer. "okay maybe not. Run!"

They took off finally finding the exit. They ran outside into the fresh air.

"Freedom!" Naomi yelled.

"Not yet, come on." He said grabbing her by the hand. The TARDIS came into view. The Doctor swung the door open and they all piled in.

"Sweet freedom!" She yelled.

"Where to?" The Doctor asked.

"Dreamland, I'm tired."

"You're no fun."

"Doctor, I was just tortured for 4 hours straight I deserve sleep."

"You were tortured?"

"Did I say tortured?"

"Yes you did, now come here."

"Doctor, I'm fine." The Doctor lifted Naomi's shirt and saw a deep gash across her side.

"You call that fine?"

"It's just a scratch, it'll go away."

"This is not a scratch, this is serious Noami."

"Fine, fix me."

The Doctor stitched the cut up, it was a long process.

"Are you done yet?" Amy asked, she was looking away the whole time.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking that?" Naomi asked.

"Sorry, I just hate blood."

"I'm done, you can look now, Amy." The Doctor said.

"Now that it's over, I'm going to sleep, where do I sleep?" Naomi asked.

"I'll show you," He said. He took her to a room, not that far away. "Sweet dreams."  
Naomi was about to walk in when she called, "Doctor!" He turned around to see her coming towards him. She gave him a hug. "Thank you." She whispered.

He returned the hug. "You're welcome."

Naomi went into the bedroom and fell on the bed. She drifted off to sleep.

"Naomi! Naomi! Wake up!" The Doctor yelled. Naomi pulled the Doctor into a hug and cried in his chest. He held her letting her cry. He rubbed her back.

"Everything's alright." He whispered.

Naomi finally fell asleep in his arms. He tried to let go but she had a death grip on him. He sighed and lied down with her.

* * *

Naomi woke up alone on the bed. Her mind was clouded about what happened last night. She brushed her hair and teeth and walked out the door. She found the Doctor on the TARDIS.

"Hello." She said, the Doctor jumped, startled.

"Hello, how are you feeling?"

"I've been better."  
"Do your remember anything that happened last night?" She shook her head, he sighed. "you had a nightmare."

Memory of the nightmare came to her. "Oh right, thanks for staying with me."

"No problem, so you mind telling me what the dream was?"

"It was from when I was 15, the happiest time of my life."

"Then why were you screaming?"  
"I don't know, maybe the thought of them being gone."

"Who are 'they' exactly?"

"My 'family',my true love.." She trailed off.

"You loved someone?" Amy asked coming into the control room.

"Yes I did, he was everything to me." A tear slid down her face.

"Who was he?" The Doctor asked curious.  
"His name was Jake, he had eyes as blue as the sky, hair the color of wheat," She gave a small smile. "but we couldn't be together."

"Why not?" Amy asked.

"We were of different class."

"It's just like Romeo and Juliet."

"He did always call me his Juliet."

"Where is he now?"

"Dead.." Another tear fell. "he died in World War I."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, it was never meant to be." Another tear.

"Did you two ever get married?"

"Amy!" The Doctor said.

"No, it's alright," Naomi said. "and to answer your question, no we didn't be were going to, he proposed the night before he left saying when he comes back we'll get married and started a family., I waited for him, when I found he died, I almost killed myself." She broke down sobbing. Amy gave her a hug.

"I think I know where we're going to go." The Doctor said.

"Where?" Naomi asked.

"You'll see."

* * *

**Wow I'm on a ROLL! woohoo!**

**Review please! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **

**Me:Can I have Matt Smith?**

**BBC:No.**

**Me:You suck...**

**

* * *

****The Doctor walked out of the TARDIS, Amy and Naomi hesitated. "Come along." He said looking into the TARDIS**.

They walked off the TADIS, Naomi gasped. "You brought me home." She whispered.

"I did indeed, I thought you needed some cheering up." Naomi ran and gave him a hug.

"Thanks so much."

"Your welcome, now lets find that Jake you were talking about."

"Wait what year are we in?"  
"1914."

"It's the night before Jake leaves."

Naomi spotted someone that she knew all to well. "Jake..." She whispered.

"Jake!" A young family voice yelled with bright red hair.

"Naomi!" He yelled, they engulfed each other in a hug and kissed. "I've missed you so much."

"You just saw me yesterday." The younger Naomi laughed.

"Any moment away from you is like a century." He gave her a smile, they kissed each other again.

"That's you?" The Doctor asked, she nodded. "you were a ginger."

She laughed. "I guess I was."

"How come I can never be a ginger ?" He asked himself, Naomi laughed.

"Naomi, you looked so happy together." Amy said.

"We were, we were in love," She replied quietly as a tear slid down her face. The Doctor put a hand on her shoulder. "thank you for bringing me here."

"Your welcome, now lets go back to the TARDIS." He replied.

Naomi glanced back at the happy couple. She smiled and fingered the diamond ring he gave her. Sighing, she looked away and walked back into the TARDIS. She sat down and took off the ring, it glittered in the light.

"Is that your engagement ring?" Amy asked.

"Yes it is, he couldn't afford much but he spent everything he had just to get me this ring."

"That's so sweet."

"Well, when I first found out how much it was, I slapped him, I told him it was too much and I wasn't worth the amount of money he spent," A tear slid down her face. "he said, 'yes you are, don't let anyone tell you that you're not.' I miss him so much."

Amy gave her a hug. Her and Jake had something special, something rare, true love, and she lost her chance at happiness.

"What's going on over here?" The Doctor asked.

"Nothing." Naomi replied as she let go of the hug. He gave her a suspicious look.

"Alright then." He said and walked off. They burst out laughing.

"Well, I'm going to take a shower, see you later." Naomi said, Amy nodded. Naomi headed to her room and went into the shower. The how water relaxed her sore muscles.

She finished and got dressed. As she walked out of her room, she created a strong gust of wind to dry her hair.

"How did you do that?" Amy asked.

"I'm an Elemental, remember?"

"Oh right."  
"Doctor?"

"Hm?" He asked while working on the TARDIS.

"Do you happen to have a music room?"

"Yes 3rd door on the right."

"Thanks!" She yelled as she went down the hall.

The music room was amazing, it had everything she needed. She sat down at the piano and started to sing.

"You have a beautiful voice." A voice said, Naomi jumped, startled.

"Oh, it's you, you scared me half to death, and thank you." She replied.

The Doctor smiled. "You know, I haven't seen you smile, well you did smile, but I could tell they were fake. What's wrong?"  
"Nothing." She didn't look up at him.

"Yes there is, I can tell."

"It's nothing."

"If you ever want to talk to me, you know where to find me." He put a hand on my knee and she held it giving him a reassuring smile.

"I will." The Doctor nodded and walked out of the room. "I just wish I could." She whispered.

She turned back to the piano and started playing 'Moonlight Sonata', her favorite song. Little did she know the Doctor was standing outside listening.

* * *

"Doctor," Amy said, the Doctor hushed her. "what are you doing?"

"Listening to Naomi play."

"That's her? She's amazing." The Doctor didn't reply.

* * *

Naomi walked out of the music room only to see the Doctor and Amy.

"What are you doing?" She asked curious.

"We were listening to you play, you're amazing!" Amy said.

"Thank you," She replied quietly. "well then, I'm going to bed."

"It's the afternoon." The Doctor said.

"I need to regain my strength, that capture took a lot out of me." He nodded.

Naomi walked to her room and closed the door, she sighed. She plopped down on the bed and let out a cry in her pillow, she missed her life before.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:

**Me: Please? **

**BBC: No.**

**Me: -sticks tongue out-**

**

* * *

**"Doctor?" Naomi asked walking into the control room, there she saw the Doctor lying in a pool of blood. She screamed. "No, Doctor. You have to stay with me. Regenerate, please," She said holding the Doctor in her arms, tears streaming down her face. "Please." She whispered.

"Your Doctor is dead." A voice said behind her. She face the voice, it was her father.

"He's not dead. The Doctor never dies." She wouldn't give up hope.

"Don't worry, you will soon join him." Her father pulled out a knife.

"No, don't do this." She said sobbing.

"I'm afraid I have to, dear daughter." He came up to her and stabbed her in the stomach.

"Naomi! Naomi! Wake up!" She heard a voice yell.

"Is she alright?" Said a voice with a Scottish accent.

"Does she look alright to you?" The voice said, it was the Doctor. She didn't open her eyes, she was afraid. "Naomi, please open your eyes," She slowly opened her eyes, revealing the Doctor's worried face. She started to cry. "Don't worry I'm here, everything's alright."

Naomi never said a single word just cried in the Doctor's chest. She finally got out of the Doctor's arms and wiped away her tears. She gave him a weak smile.

"Are you alright?" The Doctor asked softly, Naomi nodded. "No you're not, want to talk about it?"

"No." She said weakly.

"You know where to find me if you want to." He gave her a hug and walked out of the room.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Amy asked.

"I'm fine," She gave her a fake smile, Amy looked unconvinced. "go, I'm fine, don't worry about me."

Amy stood there for a moment before leaving, she was finally alone. The dream seemed so real, she was scared it would come true. She hugged her knees to her chest and sighed. She pulled out her engagement ring from Jake.

"I miss you, you have no clue how much I need you," She whispered and let to stray tears fall down her face. There was a knock. She wiped away her tears and shoved the ring in her pocket. 'come in."

"You alright?" The Doctor asked closing the door behind him.

"Yeah I'm fine." The Doctor sighed and sat on the bed next to her.

"You know you can tell me anything right?" He whispered while holding her hand.

"I know."

"Then how come you always shut me out?"

"It's difficult."

"Naomi, I want to help, I want to help you heal. I can't do that if you're shutting me out."

"It was you."

"What?"

"You were in my dream. I came out of my room and found you dead, I wouldn't believe you were dead. Then my dad came and stabbed me." She burst into tears.

"Don't worry, Naomi, I'm still here." He said holding her.

"It scared me so much, Doctor."

"It was just a dream, I'm never going to let that happen."

"How are you so sure?" She asked, her head on his chest.

The Doctor lifted her chin and gave her his crooked smile. "Because I'm the Doctor," She him an actual smile. "there's the smile I've been waiting to see. You should smile more often, you look good when you smile."

"Why thank you Doctor."

"So any place you would be interested to go to?"

"No, not really."

"Nowhere? Nowhere in the entire universe," She shook her head. "you make it so difficult."

"That I do," She said laughing. "I bet Amy's wondering where we are, let's go."

"Alright then." They walked out of the room and saw Amy bored out of her mind.

"There you guys are, I thought you left me." She said.

"We would never leave you, we've tried, didn't work out." Naomi said jokingly, Amy glared at her.

"So, Amy, any place you would like to go?" The Doctor asked.

"No, anywhere would be fine."

"Nowhere? What is with you two?"

"There's nothing wrong with us, it's you who has the problem." Naomi said.

"Me? Why me?"

"You can't take staying in the TARDIS for more than a day."

"Are you making a bet?"

"Nope, I'm just simply saying you can't."

"I bet I can."

"Then it's on."

"Good," The Doctor stood there. "so how's life?"

"Fine." It was silent.

"I can't take this silence." The Doctor yelled.

"I knew you couldn't do it."  
"Yes I can."

"Then why the random yelling?"  
"I don't like silence."

"Well too bad because I'm leaving." Naomi left him and went to the music room which was her favorite room in the TARDIS.

She picked up the violin and started to play Ashokan Farewell. As she finished the song, she head clapping. She jumped, startled.

"You play the violin too?" It was the Doctor. "what else can you do?"

"Well, I play the violin, viola, cello, bass, guitar drums, and I sing."

"Wow." He looked amazed.

"Well I've been alive for nearly 900 years, what else was I supposed to do?" She said with a slight laugh.

"Have you seen the rest of the TARDIS?" She shook her head no. "well, I'll show you, come on."

He showed her the TARDIS, it was gigantic! It had a swimming pool in the library! Even though after everything she saw, the music room remained her favorite.

"Well that was fun." She said.

"So what do you think of the TARDIS?"

"It's amazing!"

"The TARDIS is a she not an it?"

"The TARIDS is a girl?" He nodded. "wow."

"Can we please go somewhere?" He asked desperately.

"Nope, not until I win the bet."

"And what exactly will you win?"

"The satisfaction of you loosing." She said sticking her tongue out at him, he rolled his eyes.

The TARDIS crashed sending the Doctor on top of Naomi.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"I'm not sure." He said getting off Naomi and helping her off the ground.

"Doctor, what was that?" Amy asked.

"I don't know," He walked to the door and walked outside, they were in a neighborhood. Before he could walk back inside, the TARDIS dematerialized. "Naomi! Amy!"

* * *

**Okay guys, it might be a while before I add another, I'm kinda having writer's block (joy)... Review! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone, sorry it's been so long, tons of school work and rehearsal :/ This chapter might be a little weird, kinda loopy when I wrote it. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DOCTOR WHO! But I own Naomi :)**

**

* * *

**"Doctor!" They yelled running to the door, but they were already gone.

"What do we do now?" Amy asked.

"Honestly, I don't know," She said sighing. "we'll just have to wait until the Doctor calls or something."

"How long do you think that will take?"

"Hopefully soon." She whispered.

* * *

The Doctor knocked on a door in the neighborhood, a man answered the door.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm your new room mate." The Doctor said with a smile.

* * *

"Got any eights?" Naomi asked.

"No, go fish." Amy said.

"I hate this game..."

"You're the one that wanted to play it!"

"I thought it would keep me entertained!" She threw her cards in the air.

"You did have a four!"

"No, I don't." She said quickly.

"Yes you do, it's right there." Amy glared.

"Uh..." Her phone rang. "thank god, hello?"

"Naomi! How's life?" The Doctor yelled into the phone.

"Well, you left us stranded back on the TARDIS." She yelled back.

"Is that the Doctor?" Amy asked, Naomi hushed her.

"Yeah, sorry about that, I don't know what happened." He said.

"If you were here right now, you would be in so much trouble!" Her anger was growing, Amy took the phone.

"Doctor!" She yelled.

"Amy, nice to hear your voice again, how's life?"

"Stop asking people about their damn life!" Naomi yelled taking back the phone. "where are you?"

"In England."

"Well, that narrows it down." She said sarcastically. "where are you staying?"  
"At a house with this chap."

"Well, if you're staying there you need to act normal."

"How do I do that?"

"I don't know, do what British guys do."

"And that is?"

"Uh...they like soccer."

"Soccer?"  
"Oh...I forgot you call it football, you British are so weird..." She said to herself. "Well, go, have fun, you better call us tomorrow and.."

"What?"

"Be safe." She whispered.

"I will, goodbye."

She closed her phone and stood there in silence. Without a word she went to her room, leaving Amy in the control room. She threw herself on her bed and stared at her phone.

"Please come back soon." She whispered.

"Naomi!" A voice yelled, she fell off the bed.

"Ow, what the hell was that for?" She asked rubbing her head.

"You were having a nightmare."

"I was? Oh well."

"Naomi, this is serious, they're getting worse."

"How do you know? You don't know a damn thing about me!" She yelled, Amy stared at her in shock, Naomi's hands were on fire, she extinguished them. "leave me alone, Amy." She said quietly, ashamed of herself. Amy left quickly. What was wrong with her? How did she loose control? She felt so appalled of herself. She swore that she would never loose control after what happened last time. Her phone came to life.

"Hello?" She said distraught.

"Is something wrong, Naomi?" The Doctor asked.

"No, everything is fine, so how was your first day of being normal?" She said changing the subject.

"It went great, played some football."

"Football? I thought I told you to play soccer..oh wait, sorry, been in the states too long." She replied with a weak laugh.

"Naomi, are you sure there's nothing wrong?" He asked worried.

"Doctor, I'm fine, really, just thinking."

"Oh, thinking about what?"

"Just stuff, look I got to go, come back soon, be safe, don't break anything."

"Don't worry, I will, I'm the Doctor, remember?" She gave a slight laugh.

"Of course, goodbye Doctor."

"Goodbye, Naomi." She closed her phone with a sigh.

She took out her engagement ring. "I wish you were here, Jake, you would know what to do, you always knew. Look at me, I'm going insane. Talking to a ring my fiancé gave me, thinking he could hear me. I need to get out more."

She walked out of her room and into the control room.

"Amy, did you find those plans yet?" She heard, it was the Doctor. She ran to Amy.

"I'm working on it." She replied.

"No, we're working on it," Naomi said giving her a smile. "sorry about earlier." Amy gave her a smile.

"That's Naomi Northstar!" A man's voice said.

"Yes, Naomi at your service, who the hell are you?"

"I'll explain later." The Doctor said, suddenly the TARDIS started to shake.

"Doctor!" They yelled.

"Someone's up there." He said.

The TARDIS started shaking violently.

"Doctor, you can't go upstairs!" Naomi yelled.

"Why not?"  
"There is no upstairs!" Amy yelled. Naomi fell backwards into the railing. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She replied.

"It's a perception filter, it messed with your memories making you think there was a second floor." The Doctor said, there was a scream.

"Sophie!" The man yelled.

"Who the heck is this man and how does he know my name?" She said getting irritated.

"We need to find a new pilot." Another voice said.

"Oh great, now who is it?"

"This is what they used to lure the people here." The Doctor said.

"The new pilot has been found!" Naomi's eyes widened.

"Doctor!" She yelled. She heard a male scream.

"Greg! Tell me what's keeping you here!" The Doctor said.

"So that's his name."

"Sophie. It's Sophie. I love Sophie." Greg said.

"You do?" A girl asked.

"I do."

"Just kiss her!" The Doctor yelled.

"Kiss her!" They yelled, the TARDIS stopped shaking. Naomi and Amy looked at each other smiling.

Soon, the Doctor came through the door.

"Doctor!" Amy yelled giving him a hug. Naomi walked up to him.

She gave him a hug. "Good to see that you didn't break anything."

"Now why would I do that?" He said with a smile. "Amy, I need you to write me a note so that I will get it when I'm there."

"Okay, do you have a pen?"

"Check my pockets, preferably a red one." Amy pulled out a red box. There was a ring inside.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, not my best, but oh well. Review. :) **


	8. Author's note

Hello everyone, I'm soooo sorry for not updating. My computer broke down a while ago, and I FINALLY got it back. So I'll try and update as soon a I can, thanks for all the support! Oh and before I forget, check out my new story "Unlocking a Frozen Heart" :)

Bye!


End file.
